two makes a difference
by Plasmolysed Cell Membrane
Summary: Aoshi met this girl a few years ago..........
1. Default Chapter

Shhhhh…Erika…here he comes…"A girl in a white kimono hushed her friend.  
"Who is he and why do I have to keep quiet?" Erika asked in annoyance.  
"He's the new Okashira…Don't you just think he's absolutely gorgeous."The other girl drooled.  
"Oh please Yuri…I can make as much noise as I want as and when I like."Erika said.  
She got up from behind the door, which they were hiding behind and walked up to Aoshi.  
"Excuse me,"she started. Aoshi turned around and said sternly, " Tell your friend that I have absolutely no interest in her what so ever just like I would for all the other female ninjas." Erika was taken back. She did not know exactly what to say. Had he overheard what they were saying? But they were about 15 meters away from him.  
"Well if your going to ask me how I knew that, I heard you and if you might recall, we are supposed to be trained in hearing the slightest sounds." He continued.  
"Wow…you're really good at this aren't you?" Erika commented, quite astonished.  
"As a matter of fact, yes I am. Which is probably why you girls can't keep your eyes off Me." he said.  
Okay, now he's definitely getting on my nerves.  
"Look, you think you're so smart huh! Why don't we play it out on battle ground?" Erika blurted angrily.  
"No thank you, I don't fight with girls. Not because I think you're not a good fighter or anything but I have my priorities and just don't feel right about fighting with girls." Aoshi said, turning to go.  
Hmmm…he does have a certain charm. She watched him walk away and observed him.  
Not bad…. not bad at all.  
  
End of flash back  
  
Aoshi opened his eyes from his meditation.  
I seem to be having that dream over and over again for the past few days.  
What could be the meaning of this? He shook his head and got out of the temple and started walking down the stairs when Misao came running up to him holding a letter in her hand.  
"Ao-sama! Ao-sama!"She shouted as she ran.  
"What is it? I'm just next to you. You don't have to shout you know," he said.  
"Oh umm. Sorry but I there's a letter for you." She panted.  
"Oh is that all…you shouldn't have come all this way. I would have just read it when I got home."Aoshi said with a hint of amusement in his eyes.  
"Oh well…I'm already here so why don't you read the letter now?"Misao asked.  
"Alright then, let's see." he tore up the envelope and unfolded the letter.  
  
Dear Aoshi,  
You probably don't realize this but it has been 10 years since you last saw you're ex-girlfriend, Erika. You also probably don't know me because you have never met me before. You don't know me but I know you. I'm sure you would have know me and my sister if you had not left Erika. My sister and I happen to be in Kyoto this week and we found out where you are living so be prepared for our arrival.  
  
Your daughter,  
Kumiko Shinomori  
  
  
Back in the Aoiya……….  
  
"Excuse me sir, does Aoshi Shinomori happen to live here? "A young girl asked.  
Okina looked surprised but nodded his head.  
"Yes, he does live here however, he isn't here right now. "He said.  
"Oh is it alright if we wait here for him? "Her twin asked.  
"Yes of course." Okina gave them a faint smile.  
  
After a few hours………….  
  
"Kumiko, I need to go to the bath room won't you stay her and wait?"Tetsuko asked.  
"Alright but please be quick. "She said. Tetsuko nodded and walked away.  
  
Just then, the door to the Aoiya opened and Aoshi walked in with Misao.  
Kumiko got up from where she was seated and greeted him," Hello."  
"Father."Tetsuko continued coming from behind kumiko.  
  
  
End of part 1  



	2. Flash back

Disclaimer:Ruouni Kenshin don't belong to me (^-^x)  
  
  
  
  
  
Two makes a difference  
  
"What did I hear you right?"Misao made a face." This is a joke right?"   
Tetsuko gave her a sour look and asked," Why do you say that?"  
"Well…for one thing Ao-sama is only 26 and you two are like what? 11?Secondly Ao-sama isn't even married, or I think he isn't. And.."  
"And what are you doing here? Are you Erika's kids? Where's Erika?"Aoshi continued.  
  
"I think I can explain Aoshi,"Okina interrupted.  
  
Flashback  
  
"Oh you're so lucky Erika!!!!!!"Yuri exclaimed.  
Erika looked up at Yuri with and raised an eyebrow." Why?"  
"Haven't you heard? Don't you know? Aoshi has a crush on you!" She declared.  
"That's silly. You can't prove it." Erika protested.  
"He always looks into your eyes when he gives you orders or if he bumps into you. He never does that to us." Yuri said with envy.  
"Don't be daft…its absolute ridicule," Erika denied.  
"Oh well. That's so much I can do for you then," Yuri sighed finally giving up.  
Yuri got up and walked away shaking her head.  
Pugh…she's gone crazy. Or is she right? I'd better go see for myself.  
  
  
In Aoshi's room…  
  
"Knock. Knock."  
"Come in,"Aoshi said without looking up from his work.  
Erika slid the door open and scanned the room.  
It was neatly packed and piles of paperwork everywhere.  
"It'll do you no good if you're just going to stand outside." he said flatly.  
"Oh y.yes.. right,"she stammered.  
Aoshi finally looked up and asked," Do you want something."  
"No. I thought you sent for me." She lied.  
Okay I see it. He is definitely looking into my eyes. Man.It's so freaky.  
"Oh well since you didn't call me, sorry for bothering you." she apologized.  
"No wait…"Aoshi blurted, impulsively.  
"Yes?" Erika took a step closer to him.  
"Umm…nothing."  
Later that night…  
  
  
"You're right Yuri, He does have a thing for me." Erika admitted while brushing a long blue hair.  
"Who wouldn't? You're gorgeous. "Yuri said in a as-a-matter-of-factly way.  
"But somehow I know that he's different. "She said.  
"Hey wait, "Yuri suddenly got up and opened the door.  
And there he was standing. It was Aoshi!  
  
"Aoshi! What are you doing outside our room? "Yuri shouted almost waking up the entire oniwabanshu.  
"Uh. I.Uh…I came to see Erika. "He said.  
"You did?" Erika asked.  
He nodded. So Erika walked out of her room and never came back that night.  
  
  
End of chapter 2  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



End file.
